Bug juice vial
A bug juice vial is a collectible item used for bug combat in Daxter. In-game they resemble round-bottom flask with a purple liquid, but in the minigame itself they also appear as test types and with a much larger variety of liquids. Bug juice vials are used to increase a combat bug's health and attack type power or defense, the actual amount that a vial increases varies from a minimum of 4 to a maximum of 8. The points indicate rather little as the increased amount is represented by a bar, during combat the difference a single vial grants can be considered negligible. Because of this, it is recommended to save your vials and use them all one your single strongest bug, used vials are gone forever and the increased stats are permanent. There is a hard limit of only 18 vials that can be collected per game. Vials Vials that increase attack type power and defense are rather common, while vials that increase health or multiple powers at once are considerably rare. Vials are easily identified by their shape, most of the round-bottom flasks increase offensive power while all test tubes raise defensive power. The round-bottom flask is also used to increase health or the desirable vials containing juice that raises all stats at once. Next is identification by liquid, a dark green color indicates the increase of health, purple, orange and light green each represent claw, spit and shield. A liquid that shifts from green to orange back indicates that it will boost all offensive powers, while a liquid changing from blue to purple and back increase defensive power. Lastly, the rarest and most useful vial that raises all stats will contain a liquid that changes from purple to yellow to green, with a blue tone between shifts. Locations Westside Hotel The bug juice vial is hidden on top of a bed in a room accessed by crawling beneath the door. To actually get to said door you have to use the pressure boost attachment to cross a large gap after you slide down a pipe. The attachment is received in a later area. Construction site 1 A single bug juice vial is easily found right after the second flanker, shortly before meeting Taryn. Breezy Valley You only have to follow the river upstream and and the vial will be directly beneath the first waterfall. Brewery A bug juice vial can be found by crawling underneath some rubble into a side room in the first room after the bar. Another bug juice vial is located in a corner on the bottom floor after restoring pressure to the taps and draining the room. Transit system This vial is located shortly after a lengthy train ride and jumping off onto a parked cargo train; immediately after crawling through a small opening into the next room, use the spray gun to hover onto a platform (supporting two metal klaws) on the other side of the room. The klaws will jump off, allowing you to crawl into another gap to grab the vial. Strip mine 1 The Strip Mine is a large open area with multiple branching paths. To start with, hit the lever on top of the walkway past the cylindrical machine on the left, then climb the curved wall on the right and head into the opening on the left. Make your way through the machine, then crawl onto the conveyor belt and wait until you passed the grinder. Jump up quickly and hover to safety on the left, from here you need to reach the ledge high up across the gap, do so by boosting yourself up with the fire. The bug juice vial is then directly across the gap on the far right. Tanker 1 The first bug juice vial is found in the third area of the ship, the one after the second drifter. After climbing up some crates and jumping down on the other side, crawl underneath some pipes to your right. The vial is in the left part of this small portion of the ship. The second vial is found shortly after the first trampoline jump and can be seen behind a net, which is behind the big barrel rolling left and right. Wait for it to roll right and then crawl into a small opening on the left to take it. Distillery About halfway through and you will reach a large open chamber filled with a purple-red liquid, make your way over the platforms along the wall until you can see the juice vial on a platform below another one. Drop down, but be quick as the liquid will start to rise. Fish cannery After using an elevator and entering a large open area, with the giant shark visible in the distance, go around to the back of the elevator structure and hover towards an opening past the water. This leads to an extra path where you have to make your way past moving ice floes and lurker sharks to grab the vial at the very end. Emerald Isle There is one vial in the first cave, use the ranger zoomer to fly towards the riverbank on the other side of the massive pillar in the center. Construction site 2 The bug juice vial is in the area with the termite mounds, it is easily visible on the right side and high up in the air. To get there, simply hover from any of the higher areas in this location and drop down onto the vial. Strip mine 2 Out of the three possible branching paths behind the Miner, enter the left one until you reach a large open room without a floor and only a conveyor belt in the center. There are three platforms along the wall, access the lowest one from the closest doorway and from there jump to the next two to grab the vial. Lumber mill The vial is at the forested area with a single bug zapper but two drifters, accessed by one of two hollow logs that lead there. In the area itself stand three tall tree stumps, the tallest of which holds the vial. To get to it, stand on a low stump next to a tall one with a saw embedded in the trunk, hover onto the saw and then onto the top of that tree. From there you can glide to the second and finally the third stump to grab the vial. Tanker 2 The bug juice vial is hard to miss, as it is nearly directly in the path of a moving platform which you access after the first trampoline jump. Baron's Palace The vial is located in a room opposite the doorway that leads out of the library, said passage is notable for the larger number of powerful metal bugs present. To get into the room, use a nearby table to follow a gas cluster to gain enough height to hover over the set of lasers blocking your way. Prison There are two areas consisting of circular rooms with a number of locked prison cells around it. The vial is found in the second area (also notable for three patrolling guards). The vial is in the first cell on the right, but you must first grab the nearby key to enter. Category:Collectibles